Penguin
by Sweetie394
Summary: AU One shot of Edward and Jacob. An unexpected turn of events leads Edward to seek advice from his family. What will happen? Songfic. Small amount of slash. Edward x Jacob


_**Hello, loves! Here is a sappy little one shot I couldn't get out of my head to keep you busy until I update my others. Working on an update to Tables Have Turned, at the moment! Anyway, on to this one. It's a songfic based off of Christina Perri's song, Penguin.**_

_**Obviously, I don't own the characters, or the lyrics. Property of Stephenie Meyer and Christina Perri, respectively.**_

_** x Sweetie x**_

_**(lyrics will be italicized)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Penguin<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward stared blankly at the wall of trees that the wolf had just disappeared into. His parting words still echoed in his mind.<p>

"You're my imprint, Edward…"

* * *

><p>"How is this even possible, Alice? How could you have not seen this coming?" Edward demanded, as he paced the floor of their pristine living room. "With everything that happened with Bella before she died…" Edward trailed off at that, his voice breaking. He shook his head as if to clear it of the heartache before continuing. "Even after everything, I have never really attempted to get to know him. I don't know anything about the stubborn boy! I can't take this, Alice… I can't go through this again…" With that, Edward settled on the couch, his head in his hands. His sister came to him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.<p>

"It is different, Edward. You know that. It's different with him. _Can you find the time to let your lover love you? He only wants to show you the things he wants to learn, too. The hardest parts you'll get through. And in the end, you'll have your best friend._" Alice said gently.

Edward raised his head. Though he could not cry, his eyes were red-rimmed with emotion. "How could he have such bad luck? He doesn't deserve someone as broken as I am."

Alice took a deep breath. She brushed a lock of Edward's hair from his eyes. "_Like a soul mate, he's your penguin. Baby, it's fate. Not luck._"

* * *

><p>Esme took one look at her son as he walked into her study. Her heart soared, though his expression was still a tortured one. There was something different in his eyes. It took her a moment to place exactly what the difference was. "You have found your mate? Edward, that's wonderful! Who is she?" Edward started at that. Sometimes his mother was like a mind-reader as well. "That's not quite the case, Esme… It was an imprint. He's not my mate," Edward responded, almost as if trying to convince himself. "I haven't even had time to talk to him since it happened. I can't tell which of us has worse luck." Edward's tone was flat. Esme chuckled, causing her son to quirk an eyebrow, irritated.<p>

"Oh, Edward… He is your mate. I can see the change in your eyes. _Can you find the time to let your lover hold you? He needs somebody to hold, too. His love is strong and so true. His arrow's aiming for you, and he's the one that you were born to love. Like a soul mate, he's your penguin. Baby, it's fate._" She patted Edward's hand. "_Not luck._"

* * *

><p>Edward stared at the phone in his hand. It had been days since Jacob's confession and he had yet to call. He couldn't bring himself to reach out to the boy. Edward was startled out of his reverie when a soft buzz alerted him to a new text message. He debated not reading it. He knew who it was from. He stared for a moment longer before sighing, resigned, and opened the message.<p>

"_Let go, _Edward_. Let go of time for you and I._"

In that moment, Edward's emotions swirled to the surface. He felt the connection surge between the two of them with his entire being. Flashes of possible futures came unbidden to his mind. He didn't know if they were real. He didn't care. He saw himself wrapped in Jacob's arms. He saw long nights spent watching Jacob sleep. He saw years pass, and Jacob never aged a day. They stayed perfect for one another throughout time. He saw nights spent in endless pleasure. He saw the look on Jacob's face as Edward eased himself slowly into his tight heat. He heard the wolf's moans and gasps of pleasure. He saw… Happiness.

* * *

><p>Jacob sighed. He didn't want to push Edward, but it was starting to become severely uncomfortable not being around his imprint. He needed Edward close, damn it. Or he needed the bastard to reject him already and get it over with so he could die and stop living with the pain. He just needed… Something.<p>

He snapped his phone shut and stalked out to the beach. This was where he always came to think these days. It was mere moments before he smelled a familiar, but very changed scent coming towards him. Edward no longer smelled sickly sweet. It had taken on a more woodsy scent. Sandalwood and Vanilla. He breathed in deeply, and steeled himself for the confrontation before he turned. He wasn't prepared for how close the vampire was to him.

Edward didn't have to take one step to be able to reach out and take Jacob's hands. He let the wolf's heat soak into his cold skin. Jacob didn't dare to break the silence. His heart was soaring at that small amount of contact. Edward looked down at their joined hands, bringing his eyes slowly back to Jacob's. "I don't know how, and I don't know why, this happened, but I couldn't be happier that it did. _Like a soul mate, you're my penguin_," he shrugged, with a half-smile. Jacob's grin was enough to light up his entire face. He wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders, pulling him close to his body. He felt so right in his arms.

Jacob pulled back only slightly, leaving their faces inches apart. "How did I get so lucky?" he whispered. Edward trailed his fingertips down Jacob's jaw, meeting his eyes briefly. "_Baby, it's fate. Not luck_," was Edward's answer, before he brought his lips to Jacob's softly, kissing him with all the love and emotion he felt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, here ya go. I was listening to this song the other day and the boys pushed their way into my head. I'm not even a fan of songfics. Lol. I hope you enjoyed it, though! Go listen to that song. It's a great one.<strong>_


End file.
